


Champagne

by The_starstruck_prince



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern Highschool AU, dorky teenagers what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince
Summary: Me? Writing things that make sense? Are you kidding?find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3





	Champagne

It should be easy, Thomas told himself. Sure, it would bruise his ego a bit, but nothing that wouldn’t be hard to fix. He had been mulling this course of action for weeks now, going to far as to find out Alexander’s favourite musical and pull the scene from there. Finally, he had decided that the time to take the chance was now; If he missed this opportunity, he and Alexander would graduate high school and go their separate ways, never to see each other again.

Thomas took a deep breath, shouldered his backpack, and pushed open the door to the library. It was during their lunch break, so there was hardly anyone in here, and Thomas knew this was where he’d find Alexander. After a few minutes of quiet searching, Thomas found who he was looking for.

In a secluded corner, Alexander sat with his legs propped up on his seat, reading some old novel that he had found among the numerous shelves. The light streaming in from the big window was enough illumination for him, it seemed. Thomas smiled at the sight; it wasn’t often that Alexander was seen taking a moment to relax.

Focus, Thomas.

Thomas swept forward, striding towards the other with his usual, confident air. He clutched a slightly crumpled script in his hand, covered in highlights and cues scribbled in the margins. He sat in the chair across from Alexander; the latter seemed not to notice the arrival, too caught up in the paragraphs typed onto the yellowing pages of the book he held in his hands.

“War and Peace? You’ve got to be kidding.” Thomas scoffed as he read the spine, reminded one again of how much of a loser Alexander was. The comment made Alex’s head snap up, his eyes narrowing once he recognized the cocky individual in front of him.

“Oh god. You’ve infiltrated my most sacred space. What the hell do you want?” Alex snapped, already annoyed. So much for a chance to relax. Thomas clenched his jaw, biting back a snarky response, remembering what he was there for. He thrust the script he was holding out, taking note of how Alexander’s eyes lit up at the title. He flipped through the pages as Thomas spoke.

“I’m having some trouble with one of the scenes. Since I know that you’re familiar with this one, I’ve come to to you for help.” Thomas bit the inside of his cheek- He couldn’t believe that he was asking Alexander Hamilton, the person who hated him most, for help. Apparently Alex didn’t believe it either, because he looked up at Thomas with a quirked eyebrow, amusement shining in his dark eyes.

“Why are you put down as Vanessa and not the lead male role? And what is this for? It’s not a school production, so…?”

Thomas huffed and snatched the pamphlet back. “Because Vanessa is a badass chick and also because I do what I want. Is that a problem?” He asked defensively. “Look, are you going to help me or not?”

Alexander was holding back a laugh at how worked up Thomas was getting. Of course, there was no way he could say no to this - In The Heights had been his favourite musical since the first time he heard it in eighth grade. He moved his legs out of his chair, leaning forward a bit. “What scene?”

“Champagne. I- uh, I keep forgetting the lines,” Thomas said weakly. He didn’t think he was going to get this far, so by now he was just coming up with things on the spot. Alexander’s eyebrow raised a fraction, but he didn’t comment.

“And… You want me of all people to help you with that scene?”

“Yes.”

Well, Thomas thought, he’s onto me. I should’ve thought this plan through a bit more. He braced himself for the worst, refusing to meet Alex’s gaze. He could feel his eyes on him.

“Sure, when?”

Thomas looked up, confused. “I- what?”

“I’ll help you. I’ll be damned if I knowingly let you butcher my favourite musical.” Thomas didn’t try to suppress the grateful smile that surfaced on his face. 

“You know the old math room in the west wing?” He asked.“Uh… The one used for storage?” Alex asked. Thomas nodded. “Don’t they keep it locked?” “Not really. Meet me there after school, we’re less likely to be disturbed by janitors or something.” Thomas fought the embarrassment as he thought of how he phrased that sentence. His face turned red up to the tips of his ears, and he prayed that it wasn’t as visibly noticeable as it felt.

The corners of Alexander’s mouth tugged into a grin as he shut the book in his lap, standing. “Okay, see you then.” He said curtly. As if on cue, the bell rang, and Thomas was left alone, heart thundering in his chest.

Thomas was restless for the remainder of the school day, eyes constantly on the clock as the minutes pulled on. As soon as the dismissal bell sounded, Thomas was out, briskly walking towards the old wing of the high school. He reached his destination, praying the door was unlocked. Thankfully, it was; he slipped inside, pulling the door shut behind him. He shrugged off his backpack, setting it down in a chair before fishing the musical script out. He scanned over the lines a few more times before a soft knock on the door interrupted his train of thought.

Thomas started at the noise, setting down the papers in his hand. He strode across the room, opening the door to find Alexander looking up at him.  
“So you were serious… This isn’t some kind of joke?” Alexander asked, peering into the room. “No, of course not.” The weariness Alex displayed confused Thomas, but he moved regardless, shutting the door once he had walked in. As Alexander set his bag down, he was silent.

“So, is it just that one scene or are you having trouble with others?” He asked, finally breaking the room’s tension. “Uh, no, just Champagne,” Thomas cursed himself for getting worked up over nothing. “Ready?” He asked, biting the inside of his cheek. Alexander squared his shoulders, leaned against a desk, and nodded. Thomas squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and began.

“So I got you a present… I went downtown to get it. Doing anything tonight?” His voice barely wavered as he sang out softly.

“Cleaning,” Alex sang back. His voice sent a jolt down Thomas’s spine, making his heart flutter against his ribcage.

They went back and forth, Alexander reciting lines from heart and Thomas not far behind. Alexander was pretending to hold a bottle of champagne, whether on purpose or accident, Thomas didn’t care. He was enamored at how well Alex could act from memory.

“Usnavi, are you alright?” They stood in front of each other now, about two feet between them. A few more lines, and both boys forgot who and where they were for a second, truly slipping into character.

“I mean you went through all this trouble to get us a little bubbly-” Alexander fumbled with the imaginary bottle.

“And it’s going to be okay,” Thomas reached out, barely touching his hand, only for a second. Alexander looked up at him.

“I’m sorry, it’s been a long day…”

“You oughta stay.”

“What?” Alex fought off the urge to smile.

“You can use that money to fix this place.” Thomas’s brow furrows for a moment as he tried to remember the next few lines.

“Ha-ha, very funny…” Alex said dejectedly, looking at the floor.

“And it’s not like Sonny’s got role models steppin’ up to the plate-”

“Yo, what are you talking about?”

“I’m just saying, I think your vacation can wait-” Thomas’s pitch climbed a notch higher.

“Vacation? Vanessa you’re leaving too!” Alexander took a defensive step forward, closing a bit of the gap between them. The lines seemed to go faster, shooting off like bullets from a gun, the two of them moving and reacting in sync.

“Vanessa, I don’t know why you’re mad at me,” Alex sang, brows knit together in mock confusion and hurt.

“I wish I was mad-” Thomas’s voice caught. This is it. This was the moment that he had imagined so many nights, every detail meticulously committed to his memory, it was finally happening.

He stepped forward, closing the rest of the distance and kissing Alex deeply, his mind fizzling out. He pulled away after a few long seconds, eyes wide. Alexander looked up at him, his face bright red.

“Fuck! I forgot the damn line-” Thomas snapped, turning around to hide his dark blush.

“I’m just too late…” Alex sang softly. “Thomas…” He froze at the sound of his name, tensing up. “Turn around and look at me.” The taller of the two did so, slowly. Alexander looked up at him timidly, his hands fidgeting.

“Did you mean that?”

Thomas was silent.

“Thomas, did you mean that kiss?” Alexander’s voice bordered on something desperate, a thinly veiled desire.

“Yes.” His voice was soft, raw emotion pouring out from the one syllable that hung in the air.

Alex crossed over to him, standing on the tips of his toes, gingerly kissing Thomas again, but this time it was completely sincere, no musical to provide an excuse this time. Thomas let his mind go blank as he pulled Alexander against him.

Minutes later, somehow they had maneuvered themselves so that Alex sat up on a desk with Thomas leaning against him between his legs, engaged in a heated kiss. Finally Thomas had to pull away, both slightly out of breath.

Alex untangled his hand from Thomas’s hair, opting instead to run it through his own, fixing his ponytail. “It’s getting late…” Thomas whispered. “I’ve missed the bus, can you give me a ride home?” Alexander asked, smiling apologetically. Thomas nodded, stepping away so Alex could slide off the desk. They both grabbed their things and made their way out of the school, hand in hand.

They kissed one last time when Thomas dropped Alex off at his apartment complex, grinning like a fool as he drove home. Later that night, he pulled out the script that had brought him enough courage to make his move- and smiled when he saw a note along with a phone number scrawled across the top margin in familiar, messy cursive.  
“Call me and tell me if there’s actually a production you’re in, or if this was just an elaborate ruse to kiss me.” Thomas chuckled as he pulled out his phone, dialing the number.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing things that make sense? Are you kidding?
> 
> find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3


End file.
